Get Me Through December
by Superkaradamnvers
Summary: Cat is on a trip with Kara, and Kara's in heat. What can i say, Christmas songs inspire me.
1. chapter 1

This is a story I've spent way too much time working on. I initially planned to post it last year for Christmas, and it got away from me and I never finished in time to post. Now I am posting it this year, because let's face it, we all need some supercat for the holidays, right?

This will be updated every few days with the last chapter on Christmas Day, so stay tuned for updates. I hope you all enjoy this, it's been a long time coming.

Also, the song for this fic is :Get Me Through December by Natalie McMaster and Allison Krauss. I absolutely adore the song, and I highly recommend listening to it if you haven't, and to listen to it while you read this fic. The reason will become apparent as to why I chose it for this fic, as a sound track, later on if it hasn't become apparent right away.

If anyone has fill in ideas I'd love to hear them, or just constructive criticism. Anything right now, I'll accept. I'm always looking for recommendations, or your honest opinions, so let me know, and enjoy. I sincerely hope you like this.

So basically Kara decides to go on a trip to Norway with Cat, knowing that it's the Polar Night, and she won't have her powers for the duration of said trip. Despite this, Kara goes, unable to refuse any command from her boss. But while there, Kara quickly realizes that something is off, and her powers being MIA are not helping that fact.

Truth is, Kara is going through a Kryptonian version of a hormonal cycle, and is basically in heat for most of the trip. The loss of her powers don't help this at all. With a month near her boss, which just amplify all the feelings she's suddenly experiencing on hyperdrive right now, will Kara be able to hold through the month and keep her hands to herself? And maintain her secret?

Part 1 of 5.

"Keira, call Sydney and have her pack me a month's worth of clothing and suits, I'm going on a trip." Cat said sharply, not looking up from her laptop but for a few seconds to glance at Kara.

"A trip, Ms. Grant?" Kara asked, this being the first she'd heard of any such news. "Should I book you a first class flight? How soon will you be leaving? Should I call up Bart to babysit Carter?"

"Carter will be staying with his father, who I've already had a much too long conversation with, I'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning, and you may book a first class flight on whichever airline you deem the most suitable for the trip. Oh and while you're at it, book yourself a seat as well."

"I'll confirm the seating with you later and… wait, what?"

"Keep up, Keira. I said book yourself a seat as well. You're coming with me."

"I… I am?" Kara asked, shocked.

"Yes you are. I'm not going on this trip for pleasure, as much as I love the Norwegian mountains. I'm going for work, to fix a part of my company there that isn't holding up. Naturally, I need an assistant with me, and you are mine. I need the help to fix a company in peril, and I cannot do that on my own."

"We're going to Norway?" Kara asked around a disbelieving gasp. She'd never been, but had wanted to go.

"Yes. Trombso, Norway. It's quite beautiful, I have a vacation home there. Chop chop, Keira, go book us the earliest flights tomorrow morning."

Uh, yes Ms. Grant." Kara said and slipped off to her desk to do as she was told, but dropped onto the balcony to give her sister a call first. The reaction she got was just as she'd quickly expected from her always protective and overly concerned sister.

"You're going to Norway?!"

"Alex, please calm down, it's a business trip." Kara tried, speaking quietly.

"I don't care if it's a business trip or a trip for the two of you to get hitched. It's Norway Kara. There's no sunlight there while you're going to be there. You… won't have your powers."

"I realize that, Alex. But this isn't something I can just say no to." I need to go, just because it's business. If I don't, Cat will surely fire me on the spot."

"Kara…"

"I have no choice, Alex. Listen, so I won't have my powers. At most I'll catch a cold and run the month sick. It'll be better than being fired, and maybe we'll return early because of it. I'm not going to say no to Cat."

"Promise me you'll check in daily?"

"Of course, Alex. I have to go book this flight, and check with her on everything. I promise I'll keep you updated. And besides, I've always kind of wanted to see the place. And we will be back for the New Year, on the 1st. It'll be different, but it's not something I can refuse."

"Oh my god, how… Ms. Grant, you own this?!" Kara asked, stunned at the massive home that spanned before her, like her apartment a hundred times over. Kara smiled at the sight even in its relative darkness, and marvelled at the glitter and shine the second Cat flicked on a line of light switches at the end of the hallway.

Kara stepped in slowly after taking off her boots, stepping into a kitchen that tripled the size of her apartment in and of itself, and had ceilings so high that they were practically begging for Kara to take flight towards the staircases and balconies that indicated upper floors. Kara placed her bag on the counter and stepped towards a beautiful silver spiral staircase, curious beyond measure to go explore.

"I…-" Kara started, and stopped, looking around for Cat, who had somehow disappeared in a seemingly simple hallway.

"Feel free to explore, Keira. I'm gonna go take a quick shower after the flight." Cat says then from a balcony on the other side of the kitchen, startling Kara.

"Alright." Kara said with a smile as Cat walked away with a shake of her head, and took the staircase up to step off somewhere on the third floor, smiling as she saw a view of the mountains far in the distance, and stars. It wasn't even that late yet. Kara grinned at the simple beauty of it and stepped up to the glass as she kept walking, more than excited to see this whole place. Kara looked around for Cat and then slipped the balcony doors open, stepping outside in her tank top and dress pants, not expecting the cold to hit her.

And it did. Kara was shivering within seconds and stepped back inside, closing the door right away, staring at her hands. Cold. And… weak. Kara wondered why. Of course her power loss would make her feel more human, but this… felt different somehow. More… active. Kara couldn't make sense of it. It had to be because of her powers, right?

Kara nodded to herself and kept walking, exploring. Yeah, it was just her powers. Of course it was.


	2. Chapter 2Get Me Through December 2

Part 2

The next few days were something of a mystery to both Kara and Cat. Kara, knowing how it feels to be powerless, spends the days quietly wondering about all these new symptoms. Two quick calls to Alex and Kara knows what's going on, which has her sitting here on the sofa in front of the fire debating what to do next.

She was in heat. Kara would have laughed at the lunacy of it, something so… odd. But then again, who was to say what was the norm on Krypton. Certainly this, these climbing symptoms, were not. But her powers, the differences she had to her body here on Earth, it could explain why this… situation… seemed more pronounced than what Kryptonians dealt with.

The fact that Cat was with her, most of the time in the same space, if not more than a few rooms over, was not at all helping. And Kara barely had the guts to admit it, but deep down she knew that Cat was the one for her. And this damn cycle of hers was just proving that fact, because every time Cat was within her line of sight, or Kara could hear her speak close by, her symptoms would increase.

And truthfully, Kara knew that the symptoms she was experiencing now were minor in relation to what was coming. On Krypton, the cycle lasted a month, give on take, in Earth time. And gradually got more intense the longer it was ignored, until the zodiac signs parted ways and things would reset for another 4 or 5 years until it began again.

Kara couldn't be upset, not really. It was a Kryptonian thing, and Kara loved every last memory she had of there. But Kara only wished that she didn't have to have it now. Any other time or place, she could have stayed away from Cat to cope. But here, now? Kara swore that the universe was against her somehow, intentionally playing matchmaker with her in the worst possible way. And also pushing her closer to the one person she never had a chance with. Out of all the people on this planet, it had to be Cat. The one she could never have.

Kara looked up, startled, as Cat stopped before her.

"Are you feeling alright Keira? You seem… lost. We have a meeting at the company in an hour and I need someone to cover it with me."

"Oh," Kara said quickly, remembering what was actually reality, and got up quickly. "Yeah no, I'm perfectly fine. Let's go." Kara answered, and brushed past Cat to get to her own shoes, a move that caused her to feel way more overheated for a brief moment, and made her feel faint.

Right then Kara made her choice, as she pulled on her flats and righted her cardigan in the mirror by the door. She would hold through this and persevere. She was Supergirl, after all. And Supergirls didn't cry. She would push through this like she didn't everything, and come through stronger on the other side. And besides, Kara would never hurt Cat like that, and if this really was going to get as intense as she expected, her powers wouldn't be stopping her. No, Kara would stay away. For herself, for Cat, and most of all for them both. Because Kara loved everything they had, just as it was.

Cat spent most of the day at the company distracted by working to fix the mess the art and design departments were in, and trying to figure out Kara. All in all, the day was long and full of confusion. The job, worked. cat handled everything the company worried about with ease, redirecting ideas and offering solutions, making easy work of the matter, and attracting a crowd in the process. Most of these people knew Cat as being the owner and CEO to the entire company, but had never actually met her, and Cat was making the most of this, proving the rumours of her demeanour and attitude easily and happily.

Kara was with her through the entire thing, assisting and helping whenever possible and wherever she could. Cat was grateful, though she had this kind of assistance from her perfect assistant on a regular basis. What Cat wasn't used to was Kara's odd… silence. She was quiet, and distraught, it seemed. Cat couldn't pin down why, as she watched Kara sit on a sofa among other employees, finalizing a layout for Cat. She was doing her job, but seemed completely distracted, multiple times asking for a repeat of the question, something she never did, Kara being the person to get everything the first time.

Cat let it go for the day, but after 6 hours of this, Cat decided that some shopping was in order, something that could cheer anyone up, even someone like Cat Grant. After meetings after meetings, and conference and rush calls to various places, Cat had stumbled upon an annual CatCo holiday party. Cat knew of it, of course, but hadn't considered going until now. Hmm, maybe she should. And bring Kara along, of course.

If anything could cheer people up, it was a party. And shopping. And money. Money always seemed to help. Thankfully, Cat could supply all three.

Cat watched from her place at the till while Kara milled about the store, fingering at expensive fabrics gingerly and checking out sparkly headbands and jewellery. Something definitely wasn't right with Kara today, and Cat had by now made it her mission to find out what that was. The usual energizer bunny seemed to have a flat battery or something, seeming unwell, even to Cat. Cat wondered if she was sick as she watched Kara walk about and look at things, if had caught some rogue flu bug or something, and then idly wondered whether superheroes could get sick in the first place. Probably not, being not from this world. But then, something was definitely on Kara's brain, and Cat was more than curious to figure it out for herself.

For a long moment, while the clerk at the till handled Cat's purchases, and Kara's one purchase, a small hairpin that faintly resembled the S she wore as her alter self, Cat studied Kara and worried her lip as she did. Kara, her Kara. So beautiful, messy blonde hair tied back into a loose bun with two pens, wearing her usual cardigan/pants/flats, this time with a strategically chosen scarf against the cold weather that she'd taken after they'd dropped off at the house to change, Kara looked herself, except for the smile on her face that was now gone. Cat wanted nothing more than to see that smile back on Kara's face. That radiant, diamond outweighing smile.

Cat turned back to the clerk at the till as he handed her her bags and boxes, and took back her credit card, then walked over to Kara, who was examining a silver broach almost sadly. Hmm.

"Are you alright, Keira? You seem... distracted. Are you not feeling well?" Cat asked, genuinely concerned at the lack of sunny smiles on her assistant.

"Hmm?" Kara asked, looking up from her bin of shiny sparkly jewellery. As soon as she saw Cat holding so much, she stepped over and took the boxes and her small bag containing the pin, to help out with the load, leaving Cat with two large bags. "Oh, no. I'm fine, Ms. Grant."

Now she smiled, but Cat knew Kara was faking it. That smile wasn't real, despite how damn beautiful it made Kara look.

"Are you sure? Keira, if something is wrong, you know you can tell me, right? I might be your boss, but this is as much a vacation as it is business. If something's on your mind, if something's stressing you out, you can speak to me. I hope you know that." Cat said softly, nodding at Kara.

For a long moment as they walked outside and to Cat's sports car, Kara was silent, and Cat left the girl to her thoughts. Once in the car and back on the road to wherever Cat was going next, Cat saw Kara more than heard her actually hold back a breath and what looked like a tiny wince, and then Kara finally looked up and over at Cat. "I'm fine, really. But... thank you." Kara said, which was clearly a lie.

Kara was somewhat in pain, Cat saw that now. But Cat also knew pushing it would get her nowhere. Kara would speak in her own time. Or at least, Cat hoped she would. Cat couldn't push her, maybe it was something Kryptonian she was fighting with. Fighting for. Or maybe against. All Cat could do was let her come out to say it when she felt the time was right. Cat couldn't push her into it, despite her desire to know what was bothering her usual perky assistant. But Cat could do her best to keep Kara occupied and distracted from whatever she was dealing with, and if Cat knew one foolproof way of doing that, it was with a credit card and fashion shops. And considering Cat had coined the term ''business aggressive'' a long time ago for herself, who better to do the actual shopping. And besides, Cat needed a dress or suit for tonight, and so did Kara, not having expected such business attire be needed and therefore, Kara had not packed such items. Cat idly had to wonder whether Kara even owned such blazers and suits, but with her being Supergirl, she was certainly not the cardigan loving little princess that Cat had initially pegged her to be. Cat was quite pleased to know that Kara did in fact have a brazen, bold side to herself. Or... Cat guessed she could call it a super side.

Cat pulled up in one of the few spots on front of a small outlet store that looked stupid expensive, and watched Kara's eyes widen at the clothing on display in the window.

"Come on Keira. It's just a thousand dollar blazer." Cat purred jokingly, getting out of the car after playfully swatting Kara on the shoulder.

Cat heard Kara smirk to herself, and closed the door, excited to head in. Whenever here, she made a point to visit this shop. They did incredible work with tailoring and alterations, and Cat had never once left this store without some extensive purchases for her closet. Now, as she walked in with Kara at her side, she watched as Kara's eyes instantly went to the racks of sparkly dresses, and already knew she'd be spending an obscene amount of money on this visit. Hopefully at least half of that would go to something for Kara. Call it an early Christmas gift, but the only thing Cat wanted for Christmas now was for Kara to be as happy as possible.

Cat had hopes that she had never publicly revealed, or even privately for that matter, and somewhere deep down she had hoped that this winter trip to one of the most romantic and unique places on Earth, could have brought the, closer than boss/employee. But now, Cat just wished for Kara to be happy again. Everything else, would have to wait. Hopefully, one day… but Cat would never actually admit that.

"Do you like it, Keira?" Cat asked, giving the young girl a knowing glare. "I can get it for you. All you have to do is ask."

"I can't ask for this, Ms. Grant. It's $980. It's too much. This is insane for a dress that I will probably wear once a year, if even that." Kara argued, staring at the stunning white lace dress, simply a very little amount of strategically placed material to cover just enough to be decent, but leave nothing to the imagination.

Cat, honestly, was stunned that Kara would choose such a dress. Kara, her cardigan loving, friend of the hobbit assistant, even giving consideration a dress that was meant to flaunt everything she had and ended barely an inch below her thigh... well, maybe the girl really did have a brazen streak in her after all. Cat couldn't mind in the least, knowing she'd never be able to refuse the vision of Kara's mile long legs exposed like this. Though honestly, even with the girl being Supergirl, white was Cat's last expectation as to what the girl would choose. Cat had expected a long sleeved red, or maybe a peachy colour or mint. Not indecently sexy, and certainly not pure white. Certainly not purity. Kara had too many secrets to ever be considered entirely pure, but damn her, Cat couldn't keep her mind from asking certain questions. But truthfully, even as she pushed Kara to at least try it on, for the feel of it, she couldn't be more pleased. Maybe her Kara had a playful side to herself after all...

"It... there's no point, Ms. Grant. I can't ask you to buy such a dress for me. You're my boss."

"Which is precisely why you should ask. Keira, this dress has a price tag that's not even half of what mine is. My dress, which I will wear probably twice in my life, is worth over $3000, and that doesn't include the shoes. Kara, I'm offering to buy it for you, and not because cardigans won't do for tonight. The people at this Catco building have forgotten what a strong, professional company we are, and coming here tonight, attending this gala, we need to show them who we are. We have to remind them what Catco should be. But moreover, I just want you to have it. You clearly like it, so… go. Try it."

"I get that, but Ms. Grant..."

"Do you like it, Keira? If I buy you a size 2 will you wear it?"

Kara was about to say no again but as Cat nodded her approval over the very small amount of fabric, Kara nodded as well, not smiling but clearly saying yes. Oh Kara...

"Go try it on, silly girl."

Two hours later, having convinced Kara that she did in fact not look slutty in her strappy, low cut dress, Cat gathered their clutches and removed Kara's little pin from its bag, intending fully to give it to her now, to wear to the party. It's was a splash of sparkle compared to her bold white, and Cat couldn't help but smile at the fact that the only thing Kara wouldn't have tonight would be Cat's hand over her body, which might be somewhat of a sinful Christmas wish on her list, but a girl had to have hopes and dreams right?

A girl also had to make sacrifices, and as Cat watched Kara descend the stairs in her minor amount of lace, her hair pinned into a beautiful, tight bun, sparkly white pumps shimmering bright, the only thing Cat was thinking about was the fact that Kara looked like a damn angel sent from heaven. All she was missing were the wings. Fuck.

But then... Cat remembered with a smirk... Kara didn't need to have wings to fly... double fuck.

"Holy... Keira. You know how to clean up for a night, don't you?" Cat asked softly as Kara walked up to her in her six inch pumps, holding a sparkly gold blazer over her arm.

''Too much?'' Kara asked, blushing prettily as she looked over herself and tugged at the hem of her dress nervously.

"Nope." Cat said with a shake of her head. "You'll show them what we're made of. As will I. Now one question."

"Hmm?" Kara asked as Cat handed her her clutch and reached up to pin the little silver Supergirl S pin into her blonde hair, right beneath the knot.

"Do you own lipstick in anything other than clear, or do you want to borrow mine?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kara smiled as the waiter handed her another club soda, then walked away, leaving her to her thoughts again. Thoughts about what she's feeling, and how those symptoms seem to be growing stronger ever so often, over the hours. For most of the evening, Kara stayed by the bar or walked the building, checking out the art and CatCo magazine issues. Cat, danced her way through everyone, Kara noticed, and tried to not let it get to her physically.

Cat was beautiful, simply beautiful, and Kara would be lying if she tried to say that the mere sight of her boss like this wasn't arousing. It was, and that was messing with Kara's physical problems right now. Every time Cat laughed, or even as much as smiled, Kara felt a wave of something go through her. And she had always been aroused by Cat, that was nothing new. Kara was used to that aspect of it, and didn't mind the feelings Cat created in her. But this, it was bordering on painful… actually no. It wasn't painful, more of a… need, every time she even looked at Cat and let the image get to her.

Kara focused back on her drink as another mild wave of arousal went through her stomach, and sat down, taking a sip from her glass to distract herself from her thoughts. Thoughts of bright smiles and angelic laughs, on the rare occasion where Cat actually did laugh. It was a blissful happy sound that Kara delighted in hearing, except now it was causing her something she had never felt so intensely. But Kara also knew that she wouldn't give in to this, no matter the level it ended up at.

She wouldn't give in, because if she did, she would inevitably hurt Cat. This need, Kara already knew that in order to get relief, there was two things she could do. Either wait for it to end, which would leave her in about 30 days of insane arousal, or give in and take what her body wanted. That, was Cat.

And Kara would never ever hurt Cat.

So option 1 it was. Sigh, it was going to be a long month.

Kara looked up, startled, as Cat took the seat beside her and ordered herself a dry martini. Kara watched as the bartender nodded and moved off, then focused her attention on a Cat Grant that looked as polished and perfect as she looked happy and relaxed.

"You seem to be having fun, Ms. Grant." Kara noted with a smile, rapidly going through a bowl of nuts and pretzel sticks.

"And you seem to be having none." Cat countered, sipping at her drink as soon as it came up. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"I'm fine Ms. Grant, really."

"You can talk to me, you do know that." Cat said softly, looking at the dancers amongst the whole party and the couples enjoying it.

"I know, but I'm really just fine." Kara said despite the nearly painful arousal that was now burning through her simply by Cat's proximity.

"Well that's good then. So why aren't you out on the dance floor?"

"I'm not much of a dancer." Kara said with a blush, reaching up to adjust her glasses shyly.

"Oh please. Anyone can dance, you just need the right partner for it." Cat said, smiling at a woman that she'd been dancing with moments ago, who was still at it.

"A friend?" Kara asked casually, smiling at the woman as well.

"You could say that." Cat said with a smirk, taking another sip from her drink. "I had a fling with her a long time ago."

"Oh." Kara said automatically, to keep conversation, and then realized exactly what Cat had said and blushed softly despite herself. "Oh."

"Surprised? And here I thought everyone knew about my little… escapades."

"Oh, I…"

"It's nothing new that I'm bisexual, Keira. The reporters tend to have a lot of fun with that."

"I… that's personal and none of my business." Kara said, noticing Cat was a bit tipsy. Not drunk, but slightly tipsy, just on the edge. She'd already had 3 drinks tonight, after all.

"I was actually engaged to a beautiful woman once." Cat continued on, smiling at the memory. "Interesting time of my life, I regret none of it."

"Ms. Grant…" Kara whined with a small laugh, and blushed. All this chatter, it was not helping the symptoms racing through her. Cat's proximity, let alone her choice of subject to talk on, was all very very sensitive to Kara's thoughts and feelings.

"Life is like dancing, Keira. You need to know you're moves before you jump out onto the floor, otherwise you'll just fall and embarrass yourself. But the most important thing you need to do Keira, is try. Living on the safe side won't get you far. You need to take a risk sometimes. I regret none of my choices, and neither should you."

"Ms. Grant?" Kara asked as Cat got up again, and turned to face her.

"Life is a dance, Keira. So dance, and enjoy every step you decide to take." Before Kara could as much as say anything else, Cat pulled her from her seat and walked quickly onto the floor, Kara trying to keep up behind her from the surprise. Normally with her powers, she wouldn't have budged, but right now, Kara had way too much happening to her to even consider what Cat was doing, which was currently a hand around her waist and another on her shoulder.

And Kara could only blush before Cat started dancing with her. And suddenly Kara was very glad that the lights were dim and dark on the dance floor, so that Cat couldn't see the dark blush on her cheeks, or the wince as searing arousal shot through her, much stronger than before, burning deep in her gut.

Kara held her breath, waiting for the twisting desire to subside somewhat, and then sighed. But faith can move mountains, Kara thought in her head. And she could too. She was Supergirl for god sakes, it was gonna take a lot more than a little desire to have Kara give in to temptation. One day down, at minimum 20 to go.

—

3 weeks later:

How pale is the sky that brings forth the rain

As the changing of seasons prepares me again

For the long bitter nights and the wild winter's day

My heart has grown cold, my love stored away

My heart has grown cold, my love stored away

"But faith can move mountains, of this I am sure." Kara is sure even as she says it, even as she tempts it, bracing her hands on the cold railing of the balcony deck, ignoring the bitter bite of the snow into her palms even as it melts. Kara can barely feel it, against the much stronger biting pain running through her gut.

"Just get me through December." Kara says the words in a whisper, she won't dare let Cat hear it, even though Cat's not at the house currently, and groans as another wave hits her, nearly knocking her off her feet from the sheer pain.

The arousal was painful now, the sheer strength of it making Kara crave release possibly more than she ever had before. She craved Cat. And it was almost blinding in it's intensity.

It was getting tough now, the arousal causing a near constant pain that is making her week to the knees. But Kara swore she would hold this out. It happened nearly all the time now, barely timed in between, punctuated by random things Cat did or said that aroused Kara. And as of late, that happened to be every little detail.

And the pain was gradually increasing as well, every wave of pain getting stronger and more sharp, until now, when it was almost to the point where it made Kara breathless and sick to her stomach. Kara focused on grounding herself and breathing deeply until the pain subsided and left just the insane desire behind, and idly wondered if this is what human women experience when they go through labor. It certainly feels like what she's read of the experience, despite the arousal, and suddenly Kara's glad that she is in fact not human. But then again, being an alien is what started this in the first place. Until now Kara had never once regretted her alien biology. Except for this. On Krypton, she'd never known this kind of arousal to even be possible. It was dull, and it was blessed, even, considered the height of a couples bonding. But here, now… Kara just wished it would stop.

Kara clenched her teeth against another wave of it, holding back the cry that threatened her as what feels like a knife tears through her gut, piercing her so deeply she swore against the sheer desire that had her body begging only for Cat, bracing her hands on the railing to keep herself upright. Kara moaned softly, whimpering as the pain resided, leaving her breathless in its wake, staring at the endless mountains in the close distance, almost with tears in her eyes.

"Kar? Kara? Are you okay?"

Kara hears Alex through the phone and smiles despite the pain, having dropped it when she'd gotten another image in her brain and the arousal to go with it.

Picking up the phone, Kara sighed into the receiver, bracing herself against the countertop, finally feeling the pain ease somewhat.

"Whoa," Alex said through the phone, but Kara could hear the teasing in Alex's tone. Alex was worried, sure, but she was also finding this hilarious. Kara was in heat for Cat Grant. That was mildly funny, at least, and Kara smiled at Alex's ability to always see the bright side of the situation. "That sounded purely orgasmic."

Smirking down at the railing, Kara stared at the bare wood, noticing she was melting the snow in a circle around her palms, and decided a walk was in order to ground herself. This wasn't helping, maybe a long walk would. Cat was at CatCo, not due back for another hour or so, Kara had the time. Cat had insisted she stay back, since there wasn't much to be done at the office today, just a quick check in. So Kara had accepted, Cat thinking she was sick with some kind of a cold. "It might have been, but the pain certainly doesn't help it at all."

Kara had taken the theory and rolled with it, deciding it better to have Cat assume she was sick, so not to make Cat wonder further about the issues she was having. Kara sighed and started walking, removing her scarf as she went, feeling overheated despite the falling snowflakes and the darkness, being surrounded by miles and miles of white. Maybe the cold would calm her raging symptoms a tiny bit, at least.

I've been to the mountain, left my tracks in the snow

Where souls have been lost and the walking wounded go

I've taken the pain no girl should endure

Faith can move mountains; of that I am sure

But faith can move mountains; of that I am sure

"Are you okay Kara?"

Now it was J'onn who was asking, having taken the phone from Alex.

"I have to be, right?" Kara asked with a laugh. "I'm Supergirl."

Three weeks ago, Kara would have wondered the truth if anyone would have told her that the arousal and pain gets this strong. This is bordering on insanity, and Kara laughed bitterly when she noticed that the snow was actually melting beneath her feet, she was leaving footprints on rock instead of compressed white flakes. After a moment, sighing, Kara gave up and grabbed her jacket, which was way too hot, and slipped it off to reveal a white tank top underneath, not at all cold as she laid the jacket on the snow and sat down on it, staring at the snow in shock as it quickly melted away beneath her, leaving her sitting on rock.

"Even Supergirls have issues, Kara. You need to find a release." J'onn said gently.

"I just need to wait a few more days. I…" Kara stopped as it hit her again, and clenched her hand in the jacket, breathing deeply. "I can… I have do this."

"You will. According to Alex, it should only last a couple of days more. You're signs are fully aligned right now, so it should only be a matter of days until it rights itself. You need to find a way to dull it, to stop it. Even if only briefly. Take an ice bath, maybe. Try to release it yourself. You just need to dull it for a while."

"Maybe. Thank you, J'onn. I'm gonna try the bath, obviously walking in minus 20 isn't helping."

"Check in ever so often, let us know how you're doing."

"I will. Thanks." Kara said softly and hung up, staring at the phone in her hands. Maybe J'onn was right. Maybe she needed to deal with this herself. Kara sighed and grabbed her jacket off the ground and made her way back to the house, and went upstairs immediately to take a bath, turning the water as cold as she could possibly get items stripped her clothes off, marvelling at the fact that her clothes were even hot to the touch, and soaked from sweat.

Kara sighed at the simple need coursing through her even as she settled into the ice cold bath, shocked that it felt like a normal temperature for her. Groaning as she laid back, Kara let her fingers travel immediately, figuring that J'onn was right. Maybe the best way for her to fix her problem, at least temporarily, would be to actually tackle the source. Maybe if she got herself off, it would dampen it at least a little bit, so that she could get through the next few days.

Kara closed her eyes and drowned out the sounds around her, focusing in on herself and the sound of the water moving over her with every shift of her body, the feel of her fingertips running over her skin.

Her body bowed the second her fingers contacted with her clit. Kara gasped, her back arching out of the now mildly cool water, Kara's breath stopping as everything inside her clenched tightly. Kara gasped and stopped, waiting, the tried again, clenching her teeth to hold back a moan as everything tightened and clenched.

When the orgasm hit her, merely two minutes later, Kara literally shook with the force of it, nearly screaming at the intensity, and then slumped into the water, lying there shaking for a few moments before finally stretching her limbs and feeling the water actually seem slightly colder than it had felt before. Kara sighed and sat up, and slowly got out of the water and grabbed a towel.

Well she still felt hot and bothered and aroused, but it was slightly better. The pain was slightly better. Kara sighed and smiled, feeling happy for the first time in weeks, and looked at herself in the mirror as she pulled on a new clean t-shirt and a pair of cutoff shorts.

Kara stared at herself for a minute, actually smiling because she felt mildly better, and was just about ready to pull her hair up into a loose messy bun, and physically hit her hands on the table the second the arousal hit her again. Kara braced her elbows on the table, breathing deeply as the arousal shot through her even more than before, shocking her, nearly making her very nearly scream. Kara breathed deeply, moaning loudly as it shot through her system and settled deeply between her thighs, twisting its way through her like a cord stretched to the max, ready to break.

"Keira, are you alright?"

Kara clenched her teeth against it, the sound of Cat's voice increasing it all over again. Kara fought to remain silent and braced her fingers on the countertop, staring at herself through her blond waves of hair, sighing at the feelings in her stomach.

"Uh… no I'm alright Ms. Grant." Kara said shakily. "I just… need a minute. I'll be right down."

"Okay, take your time. I was just wondering." Cat said gently, and Kara sighed as she walked away, breathing deeply to calm herself.

After a few minutes Kara splashed some more cold water on herself and wiped her face and her hands before going downstairs to greet Cat. Cat, when she found her, nearly gave her an orgasm from the sight.

Cat, in a simple dark burgundy sweater that hung off one shoulder, and a simple black pencil skirt, and her typical black Christian Louboutin heels, it was enough to give Kara a whole nother orgasm on the spot. And no, it shouldn't ever have been that simple to get her off, but this, Kara leaned against the wall and sighed aloud, hitting her head on the wall when Cat looked at her curiously.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." Kara said gently, the humour of the entire situation and the realization that she'd just had an orgasm from the sight of Cat alone driving her to laughter. "I'm just peachy."


End file.
